Celestial Beings
by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko
Summary: Mai isn't who the gang thought she was. Meet Sakura Morihiko, her best friend since they were infants. Together, they will find the third piece of their puzzle, and avenge all of their mothers' deaths. Together,they shall succeed where their mothers failed.  Together, they shall reach a greater level than what has been seen before.  Together they are the Celestial Beings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**Kanae+Ryuuta: ANOTHER STORY?**

**Not my fault that your stories are having technical difficulties! And, if anyone wants to help me, how do you get around the problem that, no matter what chapter it is, you can't get the chapter to upload because fanfiction says that it is in the wrong format? If you know how to get by this, please message me, because this is the problem that I am having with 2 of my stories.**

**Kanae: Fine. I'll accept that, because at least now you're asking for help. I'l leave, I need a nap anyways. *leaves***

**Ryuuta: And I'll go train. *leaves***

**Ok then. And, a note, yes, my username has to do with this story. This was actually one of the original stories that I wanted to get onto this site.**

**Sakura: Fine then. Hey, your username is named after me and my sister!**

**It was the only one that sounded right...**

**Mai: Sakura Ichigo Morihiko owns nothing of Ghost Hunt or Detective Academy(School) Q. Full rights go to their writers.**

**On with the story!**

**NOTE: MAI WILL BE OOC, AND NARU HAS ALREADY TOLD EVERYONE THAT HE IS OLIVER DAVIS!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mai sighed, and looked at the possible clients before her. The entire gang was here, and looking at the family before them impressively. Mai wanted to sink into a hole, into anything, if possible. No one here, besides the clients, knew the truth behind her discomfort. The gang just thought that she felt uncomfortable because the clients were famous, and all that jazz, but that wasn't the truth. In truth, it was because they knew her better then the gang, they knew everything about her. They were practically her second family.

On the couch sitting oposite of Mai, was Ichigo. She had bright red hair that was held up in 2 high pigtails that curled all the way down in a fashionable way, she had bright indigo eyes, and lightly tanned skin that seemed to glow. She was wearing a white tank top, a black and white plaid skirt, a black shrug, white knee socks, and black ballet flats. She had light pink lip gloss on, and had the DDS pin on her right breast of her tankk top. She was actually wearing her usual uniform that she wore to school, and was staring riht at her elder. She was grinning from ear to ear, showing her pearly white teeth. No one blamed Mai for looking uncomfortable under that gaze, it was like a dog eyeing a piece of meat. She was adorable, her face thin yet plump and rosy pink at the same time. She seemed like a little teenager that was a model.

Behind Ichigo, standing with his hands on her shoulders, was Kiyo, her eldest sibling. He had dark brown hair that was hed back in low ponytail, similar to Monk's, and dark blue eyes that were a mix of sapphire and indigoe. His skin was slightly tanned, like Ichigo's, and her was also staring at Maai, smiling. His smile was much warmer then Ichigo's, and he was wearing a police uniform. Ayako couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of him, and Mai couldn't blame him, he was quite attractive. He seemed to have a face that was chiseled, and eyes that were like and angel's. Yet his eyes were only on Mai.

Standing to Mai's left of Kiyo was Miyuki, the second child and first daughter of the family. She had red-brown hair that was held up in a messy bun, with her bangs sweeping over her left eyebrow. She had grey eyes that were warm, and her skin was ghostly pale. She had on a black, short sleeved blouse, grey dress pants, a grey suit jacket, and black high heels. She had a simple gold necklace around her neck with a single diamond at the center. Her face was like a true angel's, and Monk couldn't keep his eyes off of her, and neither could Lin. But Mai wasn't looking at ANY of the 3 siblings, she was looking at the father in the wheelchair that Miyuki was holding onto.

He had grey hair that had once been brown, deeply tanned skin, and a brown suit on with a white dress shirt, a grey tie, and brown shoes on. His eyes were the same grey as Miyuki's, and tere were slight wrinkles on his face from age and the stress of his job. He was only looking at Mai, and was smiling warmly at her. His name was Dan Morihiko, the famous detective Dan Morihiko, the only detective allowed to hold a gun in all of Japan. Mai shifted under his gaze, and refused to look him in the eyes.

"So, if I may ask, what are you here for other then staring at my assistant?" Naru asked. Mai sighed, disappointed in Naru's wording of that question. Lin realized that he had been staring at Miyuki, and shifted his gaze back to his laptop. Mai stood up sudenly, and everyone stared at her.

"I-I'll go make some tea!" Mai said, and darted off to the kitchen before anyone could stop her. The Morihikos sent Ichigo a gaze, and she sighed and stood up. She then followed Mai into he kitchen, and lent against the doorway.

"You know, you don't have to hide it from them." Ichigo said, and Mai didn't even jump. She turned around, and gave Ichigo a look.

"Yes, if they want to stay safe, I have to hide it from them until we find him." Mai said, and started pouring the tea into many cups on a platter. As she passed by Ichigo, she said one more thing.

"I won't put them in danger until we have no choice."

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

"I also brought cookies, so dig in!" Mai said, and smiled at them. Ichigo sat next to her father, and whispered something in her ear. He looked at her, and nodded. He then turned to Naru.

"Our problem lyes not with you, but we need your assistant. Mai," he said, and Mai looked at him. "I have a message from Sakka." he said. Mai's eyes widened, and she nodded. Naru narrowed his eyes.

"When you need my assistant, you need me." he said, and Mai answered.

"Shut it, Noll. Is it about _him_?" Mai asked. Dan nodded, and Mai nodded back. "Then I'll go. Do we need to bring THEM?" Dan nodded to Mai's question again. Mai sighed.

"If you want to keep them safe, you need to go alone." Ichigo said. Mai nodded.

"Then I'll take this one. _Alone_, Noll. I don't need you taking up space. Without a doubt, this is gonna be on tv. You can check it out then." she said, and stood up. The gang stared at her. They had never seen Mai like this, she seemed to have a commanding aura now, and looked like she was going to take control of everything now. She smiled at them, and surprise everyone by walking over to Dan and hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her, and she whispered something inaudible in his ear. He nodded at her, and everyone from the Morihiko family smiled. Dan brought something out of his bag, and handed it to Mai. It was a laptop, white with gold pocka dots on it. She smiled, opened it, and started working. Her fingers were typing so quickly that they were a blur, and while the gang was staring at Mai like she had grown a second head, the Morihikos were smiling at Mai like this was the one they had known for so long.

"It's good to have you back Mai. We'll show ourselves out." Dan said. Mai nodded, and said something that surprised them all.

"3rd Yakuza planning on attacking the school in 2.25 days." she muttered. Dan looked at her, noded, and brought out a phone. He said something that caught even Mai's attention.

"Sakka, she's back. We've got Miya back." he said. Mai looked up, smiled at him, and then got back to her laptop.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

"What's up with Mai? She's so... different..." Monk said, upset that his little Mai had changed so much. Yasu narrowed his eyes, his finger on his lip in a thinking manner.

"I think that this Sakka character has something to do with this new side of Mai. But really, didnt she always seem to knowsomething more then us, no matter how much of a dunce she seemed?" Yasu asked. Everyone nodded, Mai had always seemed to see right through everyone's act. She even managed to see right through Masako since she first saw her. Even then, she seemed to be holding something back. Even now, whenever someone brings up her mother, she seems proud, not mournful. They didn't count it against her though, no-one can mourn forver.

"Then who is this Sakka to her? And why does that name sound so familiar?" Ayako asked. Everyone went into thought.

"Then again, Mr. Morihiko called Mai by the name Miya, maybe we should look this up." Masako said, her sleeve covering her mouth. Today she was wearing her usual green kimono with the yellow and red plaid obi, properly tied, and the sandals. Masako seemed lost in thought, trying to figure out why the names Sakka and Miya sounded so familiar to her.

"So, Mai goes by an alias of Miya... And she knows Dan Morihiko..." Naru stated, deep in thought. Lin brought up a suggestion.

"Maybe they are distant relatives. Mai said her parents were only children, not that they didn't have any cousins that could become Mai's 2nd cousins." Lin stated, and everyone nodded. That made the most sense, which would explain as to why Mai would know that family, and why she would us an alias. It was the only resonable explanation. At the moment of silence that followed, Mai walked in, carrying a bunch of boxes that were to be moved from storage into the kitchen.

"Couldn't you guys lend a hand? I mean-" Mai was cut off by 3 certain people walking into the office at that moment. It was Madoka, Martin, and Luella. For most of the gang, this was their first time meeting them. But for the others...

"Lin! Noll!" Luella said happily, then froze as she noticed Mai. Mai's eyes widened as Luella nudged Martin and whispered in his ear. He looked at Mai as well, and nodded to Luella. Luella squealed, and Mia took that as her cue to start running.

"Well Naru if you need me I'll be-" she didn't get to finish her sentence as Luella forced the boxes out of her arms, brought her into a hug, and ruffled her hair all at the same time.

"MIMI!" she screamed. Naru and Lin's eyes widened with understanding, and Madoka, along with everyone else, cocked their head to the side with confusion. Mai started chuckling, and rubbed the back of her head.

"H-Hey, Auntie Luella, what are you doing here?" she asked. Luella beamed at her.

"The question isn't what I'm doing here, it's what are YOU doing here! Ever since you came to Japan with Gene and Megumi, we lost track of all 3 of you!"

**o0o0o0o0o**

**So, I leave it with a cliffhanger.**

**Mai: Isn't the entire chapter filled with cliffhangers?**

**And?**

**Ichigo: And who is Megumi?**

**Ask all questions you'd like, everyone, some likely they'll be answered in the next chapter. And, this takes place after the anime, and Gene was never found. That's the only way this story will make sense.**

**Sakura: Later, and please leave all questions in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, it's been over a year since I wrote the first chapter, but I'm back!**

**Mai: And she owns neither Ghost Hunt nor Detective Schoo-**

**ACADEMY!**

**Mai: -ACADEMY, then, Q.**

**I watched the anime for DAQ, so sorry if those who read the manga are a little messed up. Same for Ghost Hunt, except I watched the dubbed version. I find the voices are better in dubbed than subbed for GH. There will be OCs, as you saw in the last chapter. I'm thinking the main pairings will be GeneXOC and NaruXMai... Maybe OCXAyako and MonkXOC... The determined couplings are as follows:**

**Dan Morihiko(DAQ) X OC**

**Kyuu(DAQ) X OC**

**Ryu(DAQ) X Megumi(DAQ)**

**Naru(GH) X Mai(GH)**

**Gene(GH) X OC**

**Martin X Luella (Cannon, GH)**

**Lin(GH) X Madoka(GH**

**(FOLLOWING TWO ARE POSSIBLE COUPLES)**

**Monk(GH) X OC**

**OC X Ayako(GH)**

****o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o****

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Where we left off:_

_"You know, you don't have to hide it from them." Ichigo said, and Mai didn't even jump. She turned around, and gave Ichigo a look._

_"Yes, if they want to stay safe, I have to hide it from them until we find him." Mai said, and started pouring the tea into many cups on a platter. As she passed by Ichigo, she said one more thing._

_"I won't put them in danger until we have no choice."_

**_o0o_**

_"It's good to have you back Mai. We'll show ourselves out." Dan said. Mai nodded, and said something that surprised them all._

_"3rd Yakuza planning on attacking the school in 2.25 days." she muttered. Dan looked at her, noded, and brought out a phone. He said something that caught even Mai's attention._

_"Sakka, she's back. We've got Miya back." he said. Mai looked up, smiled at him, and then got back to her laptop._

**_o0o_**

_"Lin! Noll!" Luella said happily, then froze as she noticed Mai. Mai's eyes widened as Luella nudged Martin and whispered in his ear. He looked at Mai as well, and nodded to Luella. Luella squealed, and Mai took that as her cue to start running._

_"Well Naru if you need me I'll be-" she didn't get to finish her sentence as Luella forced the boxes out of her arms, brought her into a hug, and ruffled her hair all at the same time._

_"MIMI!" she screamed. Naru and Lin's eyes widened with understanding, and Madoka, along with everyone else, cocked their head to the side with confusion. Mai started chuckling, and rubbed the back of her head._

_"H-Hey, Auntie Luella, what are you doing here?" she asked. Luella beamed at her._

_"The question isn't what I'm doing here, it's what are YOU doing here! Ever since you came to Japan with Gene and Megumi, we lost track of all 3 of you!"_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Lin's and Naru's eyes widened in understanding now, recognizing Mai for the first time in years. Yasu, Masako, John, Ayako, and Monk were still confused, thought about what was going on. They knew who Gene was, but who was Megumi? Why did Martin and Luella know Mai so well? And why did they call her Mimi, when the Morihiko's called her Miya? Madoka's eyes widened in shock, and she moved to the corner, determined to just simply stay quiet and not get involved until the inheritances were brought up.

Masako was racking her brain, trying to remember where Sakka and Miya came from... _Sakka_... _Miya_... _Sola_ and _Luna_... Masako gasped, suddenly understanding. She looked from Naru to Mai, piecing it together.

"You two grew up together!" she exclaimed, in awe that she finally figured it all out. Ayako and Monk looked at Masako like she had just announced that she was pregnant, while Yasu and John looked considerate. You know, that made sense as to how Martin and Luella seemed to recognize Mai. And if they haven't seen Mai since she was young, then that would explain why Naru and Lin didn't recognize her immidiately. Luella then looked at Mai in confusion, ignoring Masako's outburst.

"You cut your hair... Really short..." she said frowning, playing with the brown-red strands. Mai sighed, and pulled her hair out of Luella's hands.

"If I wanted to remain undercover, yes, I had to cut my hair. I would've dyed it, too, but that would seem a little odd. So, yes, I cut it. And this makeup is annoying." Mai said, scratching at her cheek. To nearly everyone's shock, a thick layer of actor's concealer started to chip off. Naru sighed, and glared at Mai.

"Do you know how worried we were about you, Mai? After Megumi and Gene got hit by that car and kil-" Mai cut Naru off.

"Gene's not dead." she announced. Naru's eyes widened, and watered. He clung to Mai arm, a look that was a cross between sadness, joy, and shock crossing his face. John stared at Naru with wide eyes. Non eof them had ever seen the narcissist act like this before.

"Then where is he, Mimi? Where's my onii-chan?" he whispered, a child-like longing filling his voice. Luella smiled sadly at Naru. When he thought Gene had died with Megumi, and they were incapable of finding Mai, he turned cold, acting like an adult when he was only 17. But once Mai, Sakura, and Gene would enter the picture, he would either act his age or act childish. Finally he could get rid of the guilt that he believed his brother's death was his fault.

"Gene's missing, but Megumi..." Mai said, her bangs covering her eyes, her hands gripped into fists with white knuckles. Naru's eyes widened, understanding exactly whose death he had witnessed. "Megumi sacrificed herself to save Gene..." she whispered, tears leaking from her eyes and hitting the floor. "And I couldn't do anything to save either of them..." she murmered, but everyone could hear her. Masako suddenly felt a wave of pity towards Mai. She witnessed someone close to her die and another person close to her being kidnapped, but there was nothing she could have done to stop it. And yet, Mai was always the one to cheer them up, the one that would always carry the weight of the world on her shoulders... Would she do that to repent for her inabilities that day? Or did she do it to take her mind off her losses?

"...Mai..." Naru whispered, bringing Mai into a hug. The moment he touched her, though, he saw exactly what happened that day. He saw the flashback that Mai was going through.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o FLASHBACK BEGINS o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Mai, Gene, and Megumi were standing at the edge of a lake, the lake that Naru had seen the body bag dumped into. He knew now that it had been Megumi's body bag, not Gene's. Naru studied the old Mai and Megumi. The two were identical in every way, much like himself and Gene. They both had the hair long and in loose curls, although Mai's was pulled into a ponytail and Megumi's was down, ending around her hips. Mai was wearing tight white pants and a form fitting gold t-shirt. Megumi was wearing a pale pink sundress and a little pastel sweater. Gene was wearing grey jeans and a red t-shirt._

_"Gege," Mai said, looking at Gene. "Do you think... That we'll find _him_?" she asked, looking out at the water. "This place... It's too calm, yet too dark... There's something here, something evil..." she whispered, her eyes closing. Naru watched as a faint gold aura surrounded Mai, and the water turned black in response. Gene's eyes narrowed, and he looked at Megumi._

_"You should get out of here, Meg. This demon is too strong for you to help with. Mai and I can take it from here." he said to her. Megumi looked at Gene, and nodded. She moved over to the other side of the road, where she would be out of danger. Another gold aura surrounded Mai, this time it was stronger, and angry. A similar platinum aura surrounded Gene, except his was calm. A non-existant wind blew around the both of them, but before they could do anything, the squeal of brakes sounded throught the air. Gene's head snapped around, looking at the car the was heading straight for Mai. He shoved her out of the way, out of danger, but put himself in the position he just saved his friend from._

_"GENE!" Megumi screamed, her voiced sounding throught the air as she put herself between Gene and the car, clinging to the teenage boy._

_"MEGUMI, GENE, NO!" Mai cried, and she tried to get up, only to find her ankle was broken fro her fall, and that she couldn't move. "MEGUMI, GENE, RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" Mai cried, tears running down her face as she watched her twin and best friend get hit by the car. Even after they hit thr ground, there was a faint platinum and grey aura around Gene. He was still alive. But Megumi..._

_"MEGUMI! MEGUMI! MEGUMI!" Mai cried, looking at her sisters twisted neck, which was turned completely around. Megumis' face looked serene and calm, like she knew what was coming and welcomed it. Naru felt his heart breaking as he watched a group of people exit the car. One woman and 5 men. But all he had seen was the woman when he grabbed Gene's-_

_Naru stopped thinking, stopped breathing. When he went to grab Gene's shirt, Megumi's handkerchief was in the shirt pocket. That was what his clairvoyence picked up on. Not the shirt, but the handkerchief._

_Naru regained his focus as he watched the men gang up on Mai, knocking her out and throwing her unconscious body in the brush. They then surround Gene as the woman dumped Megumis body in the lake, the water glowing a pale pink for a moment before glowing a very dark and murky black. Naru's eyes widened in horror. The demon of that lake absorbed Megumi's powers. The men shoved Gene into the back of the car before driving off, leaving the scene of the crime like nothing had happened._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o FLASHBACK END o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naru gasped as he was brought back to the present, holding and sobbing Mai to his chest. He shushed her, rocking her slowly. The gang watched in shock as Naru comforted Mai.

"Shh, it's alright, it wasn't your fault. They ganged up on you, there was nothing you could do." he whispered, running his hand through Mai's now-short hair. He missed her long hair. It was so much easier to comfort her when she had long hair.

"B-b-b-but it-it-it was! If I-I-I had paided," she sniffed. "Atte-attention, then she-she-she..." Mai lost herself in the sobs again, clinging to Naru's black jacket. "And Gene... Gene wouldn't've..." she muttered, burrowing her face into Naru's chest. She was starting to feel sleepy. She always got sleepy after she really cried. It was something that she just couldn't understand, how crying exhausted her so much.

"Take a nap, Mai." Maru whispered in her ear. "There's a couch in my office, use that. No one will bother you there." he whispered. Mai nodded, and made her way to Naru's office, not realizing that Naru draped his jacket around her shoulders. When Naru turned back to the gang after watching Mai close his ofice door, he was met with raised eyesbrows(Monk, Yasu, Martin, and Masako), looks of shock(John and Ayako), and knowing smirks(Luella, Lin, and Madoka). He glared at all of them. "What, am I not allowed to comfort a traumatized friend that witnessed the death of her twin sister and the kidnapping of my own twin after being beaten black and blue by five adults?" he asked visciously, snarling at the Luella, Madoka, and Lin. Luella's eyes widened and she started to tear up as she realized what just happened.

"You-she- You witnessed her flashback?" she asked, sorrow and mourning in her eyes. She had always considered Mai and Megumi to be her surrogate daughters, especially after their mother was killed, leaving them orphans. Naru nodded, tears stinging his eyes as he remembered the horror and desperation in Mai's voice when she cried out for Megumi. Seeing her twin like that must have broken her heart in two, and having to see the same face in the mirror everyday...

Naru understood exactly what Mai was going through. He went through everything when he thought that he had witnessed Gene's death, and yet she had still put on that happy mask, she still acted as if she didn't have a care in the world. She still acted like a normal teenage girl. And that was what broke Naru's heart the most, that while his friend was acting as though she had never witness the brutal death of her twin, Naru had been cold and distant when he witnessed what he believed to be the death of his own twin.

"Naru," Masako asked gingerly. Everyone looked over at her. She shuffled nervously, knowing she was treading on dangerous ground. "Can... Can you tell me which one of you was Cel, you or Gene?" she asked, her voice muffled by her sleeve. Naru looked from Masako to the floor, sighing.

"It _is _Gene. The oldest twin, or child most worthy, and the three children born in the same year are Sola, Luna, and Cel. Gene was the older twin, as was Mai. Sakura was the child of her family born in the same year as Gene and Mai, so she was the third." he said simply. Yasu was confused.

"Woah woah, wait just a minute." he said, holding up his hands in a pause motions. "What are you two talking about? What are these three?" he asked, looking from Masako to Naru. Masako looked at everyone, realizing that only the ones who knew about it from the beginning knew what they were talking about. That, and Madoka was eerily silent and leaning back in the corner, her arms crossed, a very serious expression on his face.

"What they're talking about is the Celestial Beings." she said simply. John, Ayako, and Monk all gasped and gawked at Madoka. "As the only relation between all three of them, I was chosen to help train them in their powers. Knowing Mai, if she's taking a nap, she's on the Celestial Plane, where Mai, Sakura, and Gene - Luna, Sola, and Cel respectively - can speak to each other, no matter the distance." she said simply. She looked directly at Naru. "If we're going to find Gene, we need Mai and Sakura in order to do just that. They are the only ones who have a strong enough connection with him." she said. Naru nodded solemnly. He never wanted to admit it, but even his telepathic connection to Gene wasn't nearly as strong as the connection between Mai, Sakura and Gene. The connection between those three was a connection between their souls, their very essences. But Yasu was still confused.

"What're the Celestial Beings?" he asked Madoka. Said red-head sighed, and looked at Yasu.

"That, is a very long explanation that will take a very long time. Lin," she said, looking at the Chinese man. "Would you make some of Mai's tea, and get some of the cookies she bought? I'm going to have to go through the entire history here, and we all know that it will take a _very _long time to explain the entire history." she said. Lin nodded, and went straight to the kitchen. Madoka, Luella, Martin, and Naru sat down. The others remained standing. Madoka looked up at them. "If you want to stay standing for almost an hour, be my guest. But I think you'd all rather sit down to listen, wouldn't you?" she asked. Slowly, Monk sat down first, followed by Masako, Ayako, and finally, Yasu. Lin came back with the tea, setting up some for everyone, the plate of cookies in the middle of the table. Madoka took a long sip of tea before starting the story. "Over 1500 years ago, the world was infested with demons. Demons that would feast upon the souls of humans, absorbing their powers to make themselves stronger..."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o With Mai **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o ****

_Mai was on the Celestial Plane, a plane only accessible to the Beings when they were astrol projecting. She wandered around slowing, the warm, glowing orbs of bright colours filling the area. As she continued walking, she finally found Gene, who was sitting on the 'ground' that he made, looking at his sleeping body on Earth. On this plane, the Beings could create anything that they wanted, with no restrictions._

_"Gene!" Mai said happily, running over to her friend and glomping him. He swayed slightly to the side with the additional weight added to him, then smiled at Mai._

_"Mai, it's been a while since I spoke to you and you recognized me." he said brightly, then pouted. "Why did you keep confusing me for Noll?" he asked, looking ridiculous with that pout. Mai chuckled, and looked one of her best friends in the eye._

_"Well, it was the Natural Plane, so that I thought that Naru - It's short for narcissist now, by the way - was astrol projecting and helping me out with the cases, when it was really you." she said, resting her head on Gene's shoulder. He was the only one that knew her real feelings for Naru. They weren't the simply crush that Mai Taniyama had, they were real, deep emotions - they were love. Mai Tanihima, for that was her real name, was hopelessly, head over heels in love with Naru, and Gene knew it. Two years ago, before they left for Japan, Gene was trying to set Naru and Mai up. None of his plans worked, though. Hell, eve the evil spirits and almost demons that Mai and the SPR group faced together did a better job than Gene ever could._

_"Understandable." Gene said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders in a one-armed hug. Mai hummed, enjoying the feeling of almost being a complete trio again. They heard a voice call out from behind them._

_"MAI! GENE~!" a feminine voice cried. The pair strained their neck to look behind them, watching as the final part of the trio, Sakura Morihiko, came running over to them. Her hair was a pale blonde, and she had grown it out over the past two years. She had a group of bangs covering her right eye, the tips of the bangs dyeing black. The rest of her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She was wearing black skinny jeans, silver converse, a silver tank top, and a black leather jacket. The sleeves were scrunched up around her elbows, showing off her pale, moon-kissed skin. Hey eyes matched Ichigo's in colour and shaped, the only difference was that she was wearing a bit of eye liner and mascara. Mai jumped up and glomped her other best friend._

_"SAKKA!" she screamed, giving her riend a bone-crushing hug. Sakura chuckled, sweatdropping._

_"Mai. Hurts. Bones, breaking. Ribs, cracking. LET GO!" she screamed, shoving Mai off her in a teasing way. Mai and Sakura just grinned at each other, before Gene threw his blonde friend over his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN, GEGE!" she laughed, making Gene and Mai smile. Besides her appearance, she hadn't changed a bit._

_"Alright, now that we're all here, I have a question." Mai said, looking between her friends. Sakura and Gene looked over at here. "Gene, where are you, really? Sakura's checked at least 50 places in Japan, but now we might have a lock on where you are." she said. Gene smiled at his friends, and put Sakura down._

_"You guys finally found me." he said happily. Mai and Sakura stared at him, disbelieving what was going on. "I felt Skura's pressence recently, and if I'm right, then you found out where they're keeping me and those other kids." he said. Mai and Sakura's heads shot over at him, giving him hard glares.  
><em>

_"You mean those bastards that kidnapped you kidnapped others, too?" Mai hissed, a pure white aura glowing around her. Gene and Sakura's eyes widened. She was really pissed off. By really, they mean that she would kill anyone who got in her way from saving Gene and those kids now._

_"Oh sweet kami, what have we done?" Gene asked Sakura, who stared at Mai with wide eyes. She shrugged, only half dedicated to it, and shuddered._

_"I think... We unleashed the Tanihama Monster..." Sakura said, staring at the now plotting Mai with horror. "The Monster that will stop at nothing to protect those she cares about."_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o With Naru and Company **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o****

"Alright, so to cover 1000 years of history," Yasu started, looking at Madoka. "The Hinamana, Tanihama, and Ryuko families all had one child, respectively, at the same time. During their pregnancies, the mothers all prayed to the gods, which were actually merciful yet powerful demons, for their children to be able to defeat the demons that were killing off humanity. Once the children were all born, those demon-god-things showed up and made a deal, that the children would have the powers of the Celestial Items that each specialized in, but they would have to gain their strength on their own from their birth and on. The child of the Hinamana family was gifted with the abilities of the Moon, was dubbed Luna, and her sacred weapon was a sword. The child of the Tanihama family was gifted with the abilities of the Sun, was dubbed Sola, and her sacred weapon was a bow and arrow. Finally, the child of the Ryuko family was gifted with the abilieites of the Stars, was dubbed Cel, and his sacred weapon was a staff." The group nodded. "These three children grew up with an almost impossibly strong bond, and it was only through the bonds of even stronger demons that they were defeated. But, when demons were threatening to take over once again, three new children were born with these abilities, but were stronger than the last ones. Once again, they were only killed by a group of very strong demons with an equally strong bond as theirs. And so this continues on throughout history, until 500 years ago. What happened five hundred years ago?" he asked. Madoka was about to answer when someone else answered for her.

"Only Sola and Luna were alive 500 years ago, Cel was killed only a few days after birth." said Mai, who came out of Naru's office. She had been asleep for over 1 hour, and in that one hour Madoka managed to cover 1000 years of history. Yasu covered it in less than 5 minutes.

"Wait, I thought that all three had to be alive in order for them to be at their strongest." Yasu said, confused. "Am I wrong?"

"No, you're right, Yasu, all three of us must be alive and well for our full potential to show." Mai said, squeezing in between Madoka and Naru. "But it was 500 years ago that the Hinamana, the Tanihama, and the Ryuko families were at their strongest, as well. You see, Cel had a younger twin, and although his twin had lesser powers than Cel would have had, he had the same genetics as his brother, and as such, the twin was trained to assist Sola and Luna in their mission. That is what started the tradition of all children of these three families being trained in order to assist their siblings' battles. Once the families started training the siblings as well, the Celestial Beings, as they had been named, stated living longer lives and growing more and more powerful. Then 40 years ago, the first thing to happen in over 1000 years happened." Mai said, taking a sip of the tea that Lin handed her.

"What happened?" Yasu asked. Masako answered.

"All three Celestial Beings were girls." she said. Yasu's eyes widened, realizing the meaning of this. The demon-god-things had broken tradition in who they chose.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**AND CHAPTER DONE! WORD COUNT: 4,218**

**Sakura: So I finally make an appearance!**

**Yep! And as for Sakura's hair, picture Ino from _Naruto_'s Hair, add some black to the ends of her bangs, and voila!**

**Mai: Please R&R!**

**Reviews actually encourage me to write more, and to give me ideas to get around writers block! Flames will be dealt with!**

**V  
>V<br>V  
>V<strong>

**HIT IT! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**

**V  
>V<br>V  
>V<strong>


End file.
